George's Sorrows
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: After the events of Stuart Little 2, George begins to feel unloved. His mother reminds him otherwise.


George was lying on his bed, listening to the voices of his mother and father laughing downstairs with his brother, Stuart.

Margalo was gone for the spring at last, but that was no concern to George. He was thinking of the past couple of days he had to lie to his parents. And how Stuart had made him do it.

Now here was in his room, grounded for a week for lying and Stuart who had made him lie, ran away from home, nearly killed himself to a falcon was getting praised. Mrs Little's words was ringing with jealousy in his ears.

'You ran away from home!'

'I know..'

'And you had George lie to us!'

'Yeah...'

'Then why am I so proud of you?'

That's right. They were proud of Stuart for nearly killing himself. And now more words came back to anger George.

'Mum, Dad. I'm really sorry'

'You should be!'

'I guess they love Stuart more than they love me..' George muttered as he buried his head into his pillow.

Then the thought passed his mind. If his mother and father loved Stuart even more, he would run away too. Perhaps, go and live with one of his friends like Malcolm.

Later that night, when Stuart and Mr and Mrs Little had turned in for the night, George quietly got up and grabbed his schoolbag.

He snuck down the stairs and across the hall to the doorway. But just as he reached for the handle, a light was turned on.

'George!' Mrs Little was standing behind him with her dressing gown on.

'What do you think you're doing, young man?'

'Leaving!' George yelled, shocking his mother.

'Why?' Mrs Little asked in a worried tone.

'Because you don't love me anymore!' George croaked, tears spilling from his eyes. 'Stuart is better than me!'

'Stop it!' Mrs Little snapped. 'What makes you say that?!'

'Just go away,Mum!'

'Tell me!'

'BECUASE HE DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE!' George screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Stuart made me lie! I didn't want to, but I didn't want to let him down either! And he ran away and nearly died! But you're proud of him for it! I heard it yourself! You're proud of him!'

George finally collapsed to the floor and broke down.

'I just told lies, Mum! I didn't run away! He did! And I'm the one getting punished for all this! That proofs you don't love me anymore. You only care about Stuart!'

As George continued to cry, Mrs Little just stood there, understanding what he meant.

She knelt down beside him, and put her arms around him.

'Come here'

George laid his head on his mother's chest.

'You're wrong, George...I love you so much. And so does your father and Stuart and Martha. Don't ever think that we love Stuart more... You are both loved equally. None of our children will ever outdo the other'

Her hug became tighter around George and she too began to shed tears.

'I'm proud of you too, George...What you did was wrong, lying and all that...but you told us the truth in the end. If you hadn't told us at all, who knows what could've happened?'

'...I guess. But I still got in big trouble. Dad said so himself'

'He was just worried, honey. Both your father and I worry. About both you and Stuart. That's what parents do. But he'll never stop loving you'

George listened to his mother's every word and his heart softened more and more.

'Oh Mum...I'm so sorry for everything. for lying, for trying to run away...'

'It's alright. I forgive you, George' said Mrs Little, softly.

Their moment was short-lived when they heard a small 'ahem' behind them. They turned and saw Mr Little with Stuart in his hand.

'Everything ok, now?' asked Mr Little.

Mrs Little just gave a sad smile, still keeping her arms around George.

'George' said Stuart, as his father let him down on the floor. 'You probably don't know this, but...I've been grounded for a week too'

'You have?' George croaked.

'Yeah...' said Stuart, laughing a little. 'Mum and Dad weren't going to let me get away with what I did. But that's not the point. The point is Mum and Dad will always love you, just as much as they love me. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made you lie to Mum and Dad. It was probably one of the stupidest thing I've ever done'

George nodded. 'It's ok'

Mrs Little let go of George so he could go and hug his father, who was waiting with open arms.

'I'm sorry I was too hard on you. But you're forgiven now'

'It's alright, Dad' George sniffled.

Mrs Little picked Stuart back up from the floor and they joined for a group hug.

A smile finally creeped across George's face.

'I love you all.'

So George took his schoolbag and his brother, Stuart back upstairs to their bedroom. He climbed back into bed, his mind now ringing with what his folks had said.

'None of our children will ever outdo the other'


End file.
